Zamarons
s''' Image from Green Lantern, #16 (October 1962)]] The Zamarons were originally the female members of the Maltusians known as 'Zamars'. __TOC__ Background Information Fifteen billion years ago, the planet Maltus formed. Millions of years passed as the planet slowly cooled and life formed in the moist air of the new world. The air borne life spread across the globe while more complex forms took to land and sea. The Maltusian race evolved, humanoid in appearance, one of the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. This was the beginning of a new age of cultural and scientific advancement. Their minds allowed them to create miracles as their lifetimes extended millions of years. Unfortunately, the power came at a price. And so, as their population increased, the humanoids evolved into separate races, blue-skinned and white-skinned. These races began to wage war against each other. Biological warfare resulted in the creation of a deadly disease virtually eliminating the possible of procreation, which almost wiped out the humanoids. Specifically, the white-skinned males. In order to survive, the blue-skinned male scientists of the polar city of Ap formed an alliance with an isolated society of white-skinned women who inhabited the Zamar area, and produced future generations of children by laboratory means. The males came to be called Aps, and the females Zamars. Those chosen to form a mediated group, raised the children, and called themselves Oans. As ages passed, the Oans evolved fantastic mental powers and increased lifespans, becoming virtually immortal.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). In this story, the time given was Ten Billion years ago, not Fifteen Billion. 10 billion years ago,''The date of 10 billion years in the past is given in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). Krona, an ancient scientist from the planet Maltus,Originally the planet was Oa, but was indicated to be Maltus in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). in a forbidden experiment looked back in time to the beginning of the universe. His interference with nature somehow retroactively became the spark to ignite the ‘flaw’, thus creating an ''anti-matter'' counterpart to the universe, as well as splintering the single universe into a multiverse consisting of an infinite number of parallel universes, each with duplicates of all stars and planets except for what would eventually be known as the planet Oa. This unique planet has no duplicate in the multiverse. It is only duplicated in the antimatter universe as the planet Qward. The Oans, feeling responsible for renegade scientist Krona's creation of the Antimatter Universe and the mulitiverse, and wanting to champion the cause of order, decided that a group of volunteers would colonize a planet near the center of the universe, which they named 'Oa'. It is from here that they believed that they could do the most good.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). These Oans, were consumed by guilt. They had created Evil, so they must do something to constrain it. Their first attempt to do so was the construction of 'Manhunter robots', which later proved defective. Their second, and better, solution was the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. Still, there were dissenters among the Oans who maintained that evil must be destroyed, not contained. This leas to a civil war. These dissidents eventually broke away, traveled to another universe and evolved into the Controller race. The group that remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985) and Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #5 (July, 1985). The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became settled on the planet Zamaron and became known as the Zamarons.This connection to the Oans and Maltus is made in the post-crisis stories: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988); Green Lantern, #45 (September 1993); and L.E.G.I.O.N. '93 #58 (September 1993). Life on Planet Zamaron While on Zamaron, they were ruled by a succession of women known as 'Star Sapphire'. These leaders posses the a namesake gem that grants her enormous mental powers but also takes over her mind. At least two of whom have, oddly, hailed from Earth. One of the women chosen in recent times was Carol Ferris. Appearances * Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988) Flashback * Green Lantern, #16 (October 1962) Anamede named * Green Lantern, #26 (January 1964) Flashback * Green Lantern, #41 (December 1965) * Green Lantern, #192 (September 1985) * Green Lantern, #193 (October 1985) * Green Lantern, #199 (April 1986) * Green Lantern, #200 (May 1986) * Superamigos (Editora Abril), #22 (February 1987) Reprint of Green Lantern, #192 (September 1985) * Green Lantern, #14 (February 1988) * Green Lantern, #161 (late May 2003) * Green Lantern, #19 (June 2007) * Green Lantern, #20 (July 2007) * Green Lantern, #29 (December 2008) * Green Lantern, #30 (January 2009) * Green Lantern, #31 (February 2009) * Green Lantern, #38 (March 2009) * Green Lantern, #34 (May 2009) * Green Lantern, #46 (November 2009) * Green Lantern, #57 (October 2010) Notes *The Zamarons was created by John Broome and Gil Kane. * They first appeared in Green Lantern, #16 (October 1962).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. External Link *Zamarons at the DC Database *Zamarons at Wikipedia References Category:Species Category:Alien Races